The invention relates to a device for the manufacture of a shaft assembly for a hydrodynamic bearing by pressing a shaft into a fit bore in a bearing disk, the device comprising a first pressing tool and a second pressing tool that can be moved towards each other in a feed direction.
In the know manufacturing processes for such shaft assemblies, the shaft is pressed into a fit bore disposed in the center of the bearing disk by means of a first pressing tool accommodating the shaft and a second pressing tool accommodating the bearing disk, the diameter of the fit bore being less than the diameter of the shaft.
Since the strictest requirements are placed on the completed shaft assembly for use in a hydrodynamic bearing regarding the right angularity between a central axis of the shaft and flat surfaces of the bearing disk, the shaft and the bearing disk have to be precisely aligned to each other during the pressfitting process.
To ensure such exact alignment, not only is a highly accurate press required but the pressing tools have also to be aligned to each other with high precision, which means great costs and effort particularly when the pressing tools are exchanged.
The object of the invention is thus to improve a device of this kind in such a way that enables high accuracy to be achieved when the shaft is pressed into the bearing disk with the lowest possible cost and effort in setting up the press.